elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Brelyna Maryon
is a Dunmer mage apprentice at The College of Winterhold in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Personality Brelyna is a somewhat introverted yet diligent student of the mage arts. Though not as skilled as J'zargo, she is more than capable and is touted as having natural talent, even though she is a bit clumsy with her spells. She has a much more friendly attitude towards the Dragonborn when first talked to, than many of the other people at the College, though she is not fond of talking about herself, particularly her race. Coming from a place where expectations were very high for her as a descendant of a line of powerful Telvanni mages, Brelyna enjoys the lack of expectations and focus on studying at the College. Interactions First Lessons Brelyna participates in the Dragonborn's Ward lessons at the college. Along with J'zargo and Onmund, she underestimates the necessity of practicing caution when casting spells. Under Saarthal After the Dragonborn's first lessons at the college, Brelyna accompanies the group to Saarthal, where Arniel Gane conducts research regarding several relics found there. Tolfdir assigns her with the task of detecting magical wards. Brelyna's Practice Help Brelyna by allowing her to cast some spells on you. Marriage The Dragonborn has the option to marry Brelyna, when wearing the Amulet of Mara. Follower If the Dragonborn helps Brelyna experiment with her spells, she agrees to become a Follower. Brelyna is a great addition for a combat-oriented player, as she is able to deal a significant amount of damage with spells. Brelyna opens every fight with Oakflesh and uses Flames and Firebolt in combat. She also often summons Frost Atronachs to aid in battles. She is not, however, able to withstand a lot of attacks, and when low on health she will run off and use a healing spell on herself. She can and will use staves to great effect, even dual-wielding staves if she is carrying several. Though she will ''seemingly ''equip her bow or some other weapon rather than a staff or spell, she will seldom actually use them over spells or staves in combat. As with most followers, when sneaking she will wait for the players' cue to engage in combat, even refusing to attack an enemy that has engaged her specifically until the player breaks stealth. As with all mages, her pathing can sometimes cause her to attack targets which have not been revealed yet. Also, her spells make noise when cast, rendering sneaking somewhat difficult with her along. This can be offset by giving her sneaking-enchanted gear and by choosing battles carefully. The player may want to leave her behind in a previous room if they intend to do something particulary subtle. Brelyna disapproves of theft and may act hostile toward the Dragonborn for doing so. She may also hire thugs to teach the Dragonborn a lesson. She can be inducted into the Blades after arriving at Sky Haven Temple with Delphine and Esbern. Bugs Currently, there is a confirmed bug (not on PC) in which Brelyna Maryon is no longer recruitable after being sent home. When spoken to, she will respond with generic dialogue (much like a guard) and gives no speech options. There may also be a secondary trigger related to the Winterhold quest chain, as in one case she did not become available immediately after her experiment. Being an Arch-Mage seems to suffice, but the exact moment may require testing. If she is killed when she is with you, you will be kicked out of the college and be given the quest to return. Based upon experience, it appears she is unrecruitable sometime near the end of the primary College quest line, sometime between the death of the original Arch-Mage and the player's ascension to the role of Arch-Mage Conversation will not begin if the quest to retrieve the staff of magnus is not complete. Just like Mjoll she may say she will see you back at the College, but she won't go back to the college. It might be that she dies on the trip back home Quests *First Lessons *Under Saarthal *Brelyna's Practice Category:Skyrim: Dunmer Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Females Category:Dunmer Category:House Telvanni Category:College of Winterhold Members